


The Losers Tarot

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Tarot, Team Losers Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Those Losers sure love their cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loser's Tarot - Major Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> Created for The Losers Big Bang 2014. 
> 
> Image, character and symbolism choices are completely idiosyncratic and are influenced by The Losers rather more than by traditional Tarot symbolism. There's a mix of movieverse and comicsverse ideas and imagery. Apologies to those troubled by the character deaths in comicsverse, but the tarot deals with big issues so needed the greater depth and darkness of that storyline. There's nothing very explicit but I guess the cards hint at spoilers - for the comics in particular. I had to decide whether to make the deck slashy or not, and in the end I've mostly stuck to canon relationships with just a hint of Cougar/Jensen here and there. 
> 
> The notes for each card are my own take on the meanings, filtered through Losers 'verse, so are somewhat darker in places than the traditional interpretations.
> 
> I've chosen to use the more traditional ordering with 'Justice' as card 8 and 'Strength' as card 11, rather than the A.E. Waite reversed order.
> 
> Click on each card to enlarge it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some violent scenes, but nothing really explicit and all cards should be SFW. Note that there are a few spoilers - mostly for the comics - in the notes about the cards, and maybe a little in the content of some cards.  
> If you want, you can download a file with (my take on) the card interpretations for readings, here: [EPUB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/owotsxgu72aoyw6/Losers_Tarot_divinatory_meanings.epub) [PRC (for kindle)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1yzfs7hfljrg2bb/Losers_Tarot_divinatory_meanings.prc) [PDF](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1n1fqn778hpcyui/Losers_Tarot_divinatory_meanings.pdf).

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/498755/498755_original.jpg) | Title card for the deck (box cover).  
---|---  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/456663/456663_original.jpg) | Card back.  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/498228/498228_original.jpg) | The Fool - Clay.  
A leap into the unknown, risk-taking, hope, gaining through loss.  
Reversed: problems from recklessness and impulsiveness, foolhardiness. 

Artist's note: Loses a lot of the original Tarot symbolism I know - no way I could get a dog in anywhere - but it seemed fitting. It's Clay, after all, who drags them all off on the 'quest' for Max.

Here's [a link to the card reversed](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/498463/498463_original.jpg), to see Clay better.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/500666/500666_original.jpg) | The Magician - Jensen.  
Knowledge, creativity, the mind, mysteries.  
Reversed: trickery and illusion, fantasy, lack of will, inability to face reality. 

Artist's note: Symbols of the four suits are in the card, as will be clearer from the suit cards in chapter two. And just a tiny slashy detail...  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/500876/500876_original.jpg) | The High Priestess - Aisha.  
Mysteries, secrets, knowledge, dualism, female power.  
Reversed: emotional instability, imbalance, lack of wisdom and foresight. 

Artist's note: She looks a little voodoo to me - I think it's the hat.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/500057/500057_original.jpg) | The Empress - Jolene.  
Fertility, nature, sexuality, beauty, growth, motherhood, nurturing.  
Reversed: domestic upheaval, maternal over-control, problems with fertility, alienation.   
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/500302/500302_original.jpg) | The Emperor - Max.  
Authority, power, control, command, influence.  
Reversed: egocentrism, weakness, giving way to authority, failure of ambition. 

Artist's note: A darker take on this card's meanings than in most decks, but this is the Losers Tarot, after all.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/502536/502536_original.jpg) | The Hierophant - Stegler.  
Institutions, conservatism, maturity, intelligence, an interface or bridge.  
Reversed: deception, misinformation, distortion, propaganda.  


Artist's note: Because the CIA are playing god, and Stegler's their interface with the Losers.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/501459/501459_original.jpg) | The Lovers - Clay and Aisha.  
Desire, sexuality, connection, temptation, moral decisions, choices.  
Reversed: a moral lapse, severe temptation causing indecision or bad choices.   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/499951/499951_original.jpg) | The Chariot - Roque.  
Will, drive, ambition, break-through, conquest.  
Reversed: struggle for control, self-interest, ruthlessness, riding rough-shod over others. 

Artist's note: You might think of Pooch for a "chariot" card, but he didn't fit the meanings, which aren't about transport, more about brute force. Apologies to AU!Roque-lovers but it's a canon representation of him in this deck - and neither the movie or the comics are kind to Roque.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/497821/497821_original.jpg) | Justice - Aisha.  
Justice, retribution, balancing, decision, analysis, severity, intellect.  
Reversed: injustice, bias, prejudice, double-dealing, unfairness, coldness. 

Artist's note: Again, a darker card than in most decks, but justice tends to be harsh in the Losers.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/497979/497979_original.jpg) | The Hermit - Cougar.  
Introspection, silence, solitude, inner search, isolation, distance, journey.  
Reversed: obstinate self-isolation, turning away from help and advice.   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/497583/497583_original.jpg) | Wheel of Fortune - ensemble.  
Turning point, possibilities, fate, chance, superior forces, the sudden and unexpected.  
Reversed: bad luck. Fate which has to be endured until one's fortunes turn again. 

Artist's note: No reason why backgammon for Cougar except that I liked the colour, and I can see him frowning over a board.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/495515/495515_original.jpg) | Strength - Jolene.  
Self-control, patience, stability, fortitude, perseverance, discipline, resourcefulness.  
Reversed: defeat, surrender, failure of nerve, loss of hope. 

Artist's note: The dogtags are a little large, but hard to manage the engravings on them otherwise.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/495174/495174_original.jpg) | The Hanged Man - Cougar.  
Sacrifice, letting go, patience, acceptance, renunciation, waiting.  
Reversed: psychological problems, an inner struggle. Giving up, passivity. 

Artist's note: Here's [a link to the card reversed](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/494904/494904_original.jpg), to see Cougar better.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/493299/493299_original.jpg) | Death - Max.  
Ending and regeneration. Necessary loss and change, transition, the inescapable.  
Reversed: loss as a blow from fate, separation, grief and decay. 

Artist's note: The city of Pripyat (near Chernobyl) from comic-verse is a pretty good symbol for the death and regeneration meanings of the card - photos of it show that [it's filled with trees now](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Pripyat_panorama_2009-001.jpg), among the abandoned buildings.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/494151/494151_original.jpg) | Temperance - Pooch.  
Temperance, balance, moderation, security, equilibrium, transcendence, healing, integration.  
Reversed: imbalance, clumsiness and ineptitude causing problems. 

Artist's note: Pooch's wings are taken from a pilot's badge. He seemed a good fit for this card, being the designated driver.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/493763/493763_original.jpg) | The Devil - Ahmed Khalfan Fadhil, Fahd, Aisha, unknown boy.  
The id or instinctive nature causing greed, aggression, lust for power. The Shadow.  
Reversed: bondage, obsession, temptation, bigotry, cruelty, anger. 

Artist's note: A mix of movie-verse and comics-verse. In some decks The Devil's more about lust, but I don't see any devilry in that (apart from the good kind) so I've focused on the other side of the id.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/493977/493977_original.jpg) | The Tower - New Jerusalem.  
Chaos, crisis, an act of fate, disruption, forced change, natural disaster.  
Reversed: self-induced downfall and ruin, unnecessary suffering.   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/496782/496782_original.jpg) | The Star - Jensen's sister and niece, and the Petunias.  
Tranquility, trust, hope, harmony, serenity, new life and vigor.  
Reversed: rigidity of mind, mediocrity, narrowness, inability to trust.   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/438206/438206_original.jpg) | The Moon - Aisha.  
The unconscious and irrational, a need to grapple with hidden forces, doubts and anxieties.  
Reversed: deception, paralysis due to fears and fantasies. Fear of change or the new. Paranoia. 

Artist's note: The traditional card has a dangerous-looking pincer-clawed animal in the water. So I figured I'd put something dangerous in the water, too.   
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/440432/440432_original.jpg) | The Sun - Jensen and Pooch.  
Happiness, optimism, success against all odds, refuge after peril, a well-earned reward.  
Reversed: overconfidence, complacency, fantasies replacing real achievement. 

Artist's note: On the beach at Antigua.   
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/440796/440796_original.jpg) | Judgement - Cougar, Clay and Max.  
Judgment, acceptance, redemption, a new beginning, the resolution of past actions and experiences, karma.  
Reversed: grief and guilt about things and opportunities lost, retribution.   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/501952/501952_original.jpg) | The World - ensemble.  
Final and successful completion, culmination, accomplishment, the ending of a cycle of destiny.  
Reversed: stagnation, fixity, lack of necessary change. 

Artist's note: All is forgiven, so we have all the Losers in this final Major Arcana card. The symbolism: I've kept the traditional four corner symbols but more as the four fixed signs of the zodiac than the evangelists - Aquarius with its links to the unusual, eccentric and electric is Jensen; Scorpio whose old symbol was an eagle, now a scorpion, whose implications of secrets, danger and moodiness fitted Cougar; Leo the lion, represents Pooch's duality as a soldier and family man; and Taurus the bull, for Clay's stubborn persistence, dragging them all along on the quest for Max and accidentally saving the world.  
  
for the suit cards, see the next chapter


	2. Loser's Tarot - Minor Arcana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the Loser's Tarot - the four suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, these cards are a mix of movieverse and comicsverse. You may not agree with the choices I've made as to who's depicted on each of the face cards, but there is some method to it - themes that I've followed, using the traditional associations and symbolism of the tarot suits. I've written some notes about all that below for anyone interested, or, you know, skip the exposition and just look at the pictures.
> 
> I've changed the names of two of the suits to better fit the Losers, but the underlying meanings haven't altered much. I haven't necessarily followed the traditional gendering of the cards, where all but the queens are male figures. If you're using these cards for readings, all the face cards can be gender-fluid with the meanings written to describe personality attributes rather than a specifically-gendered person. The characters used in the face cards aren't identified 1:1 with each card, so the same character may be shown across more than one suit, representing aspects of their nature that the various cards and suits symbolize.
> 
> If you want, you can download a file with (my take on) the card interpretations for readings, here: [EPUB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/owotsxgu72aoyw6/Losers_Tarot_divinatory_meanings.epub) [PRC (for kindle)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1yzfs7hfljrg2bb/Losers_Tarot_divinatory_meanings.prc) [PDF](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1n1fqn778hpcyui/Losers_Tarot_divinatory_meanings.pdf).
> 
> Warnings: Nothing explicit here, but there are a few spoilers - mostly for the comics - in the notes about the cards.
> 
> Click on each card to enlarge it. You can also view them here:[Major Arcana on Photobucket](http://s1342.photobucket.com/user/mificnz/library/Losers%20Tarot/Major%20Arcana?sort=4&page=1), where you can click through them from card to card, or run them as a slideshow, but they may not enlarge as much as the ones below. The Minor Arcana are here: [Minor Arcana on Photobucket.](http://s1342.photobucket.com/user/mificnz/library/Losers%20Tarot/Minor%20Arcana?sort=4&page=1)

**SUIT: Skills**

**The Losers version of "Wands", so it represents creativity, drive, skill, and energy. Element = fire.  
My symbol: the branching USB hub associated with Jensen in fanon.**  
  
---  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/470967/470967_original.jpg) |  King of Skills - Cougar.  
Strength, fortitude, decisiveness, courage, passion. Intense loyalty to family and friends.  
Reversed: brooding, suppression of feelings, anger, over-reaction, self-righteousness. 

Artist's note: Cougar's partly here because of the next card... 

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/470728/470728_original.jpg) | Queen of Skills - Jensen.  
Creativity, genius, a fertile imagination, practicality, lateral thinking, interconnectedness, sociability.  
Reversed: instability, inattention, intellectual sterility, vanity, neuroticism, impracticality. 

Artist's note: A small nod to my slashy leanings.

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/495888/495888_original.jpg) | Knight of Skills - Pooch.  
Technical skills, procedural skills, instincts, swiftness, saving the day, loyal service.  
Reversed: aggression, disruption, heavy-handedness, destruction. 

Artist's note: Pooch - a knight to the rescue.

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/472260/472260_original.jpg) | Page of Skills - Aisha.  
Ambition, drive, resourcefulness, adaptability, loyalty to a cause, clever subterfuge, a message.  
Reversed: betrayal, recklessness, bad news. 

Artist's note: The submachine gun's the Heckler & Koch MP7A1 Aisha uses in the movie.

* * *  
  
 

 

**SUIT: Arms**

**The Losers version of "Swords", so it represents ideas and ideals (and from them, action) - idealism, dedication, obsession, preoccupation. Element = air.  
My symbols: gun and knife (best seen on the Ace card). The gun's a Beretta 92FS as used by Aisha in the movie, and the knife's USA special forces issue.**  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/453107/453107_original.jpg) |  King of Arms - Clay.  
Maturity, leadership, authority, vision, ideals, clear goals.  
Reversed: obsession, ruthlessness, arrogance. 

Artist's note: The weapons are Heckler & Koch MP5K submachine guns - Clay wields a pair near the end of the movie.

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/453291/453291_original.jpg) | Queen of Arms - Aisha.  
Intelligence, self-reliance, decisiveness, versatility, complexity, subtlety.  
Reversed: deviousness, cunning, danger. 

Artist's note: Dualities and contradictions. The weapon's an M136 AT4 rocket launcher, as in the movie.

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/452846/452846_original.jpg) | Knight of Arms - Fahd.  
Courage, strength, idealism, strong beliefs, warrior skills.  
Reversed: obsession, cruelty, intolerance. 

Artist's note: From comicverse - Aisha's old boyfriend, conspiring with her to kill Max and any other infidels in range. I've given him the classical AK-47 assault rifle, Soviet-made and common in the Hindu Kush.

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/452111/452111_original.jpg) | Page of Arms - Cougar.  
Vigilance, keen-sightedness, calmness under pressure, controlled feelings.  
Reversed: preoccupation, repression, denial. 

Artist's note: Cougar's also driven, but not so much by a personal vision or mission like the others, rather he's haunted by memories from the past. The gun is his SR-25 sniper rifle.

* * *  
  
 

 

**SUIT: Cups**

**The Cups suit represents feelings, home and family, things to be protected and fought for. Element = water.  
My symbol: mug with a heart.**  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/460140/460140_original.jpg) |  King of Cups - Pooch.  
Tolerance, caring, patience, a mentor or parent-figure, kindness, warmth, loyalty.  
Reversed: sentimentality, unstable feelings, rashness, deceit, unreliability. 

Artist's note: Pooch in his other incarnation as husband and family man

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/459799/459799_original.jpg) | Queen of Cups - Jolene.  
Emotion, intuition, affection, kindness. A loving mother and loyal friend.  
Reversed: manipulation, hidden feelings, overbearingness, infantilization, matriarchal control. 

Artist's note: The dogtags are Pooch's.

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/472584/472584_original.jpg) | Knight of Cups - Jensen's sister.  
Change, opportunities, imagination, daydreams. Intelligence, possibilities.  
Reversed: Distractibility, changeableness, unreliability, lies and trickery. 

Artist's note: I generally see Jake's sister as older than him. The dogtags are Jake's.

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/472842/472842_original.jpg) | Page of Cups - Jensen's niece.  
A trusting nature, affection, imagination, curiosity, creativity.  
Reversed: neuroticism, weakness, vulnerability, unstable emotions, immaturity. 

Artist's note: Go Petunias!

* * *  
  
 

 

**SUIT: Coins**

**The Coins suit is a lot darker in this deck, as there are a lot of bad guys in Losersverse, and here's where some of that ends up. It represents the material world, but I've used it to represent the darker side of the material - Max's goals and the ends he uses to achieve them. Material wealth, lust for power, and greed. Element = earth.  
My symbols: coins, nukes, radioactivity warning symbols.**  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/499483/499483_original.jpg) |  King of Coins - Max I.  
Material power and authority. Conservatism, the patriarchy.  
Reversed: Misuse of power, arrogance, ruthlessness, insularity, rigidity, control. 

Artist's note: Max the elder.

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/499289/499289_original.jpg) | Queen of Coins - Max II.  
Material riches and resources, creation of an organization or dynasty.  
Reversed: greed, ruthless accumulation and use of resources, finances and people. Self-interest disguised as altruism, creation of a dystopia. 

Artist's note: Max the younger.

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/450141/450141_original.jpg) | Knight of Coins - Wade.  
Obedience to a system or leader. An executive or lieutenant. Practical expertise.  
Reversed: Brutal enforcement of rules or a regime, lack of empathy, loyalty bought by money and power, cruelty. 

* * *  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/450833/450833_original.jpg) | Page of Coins - Roque.  
Choices - changing or discovering the material course of one's life. The need to follow and learn.  
Reversed: Good qualities eroded by greed, cowardice or laziness. Disloyalty, lack of faith, weakness and self-interest leading to poor choices. 

Artist's note: sorry, Roque-lovers, but this is mostly comicverse Roque, and even movieverse Roque cut a deal with Max. Why's he the page? As he turns to the dark side later than Max and Wade, in movieverse anyway.

* * *  
  
**The Suit Cards Ace to Ten**

The rest of the suit cards are patterned with the suit symbols rather than with characters. Each is still linked to the Losers in some way - the USB hub for Skills (a fanon nod to Jensen), the Arms symbols speak for themselves, The Cups symbols I've specifically tagged and the Coins suit has Max's coinage and nukes. The design on each card hints at the card's meaning, in a simplistic way. I've used fairly traditional meanings which you can download as above as a pdf or ebook file, if you want to use the deck for readings.  
  
**Suit: Skills**  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/451393/451393_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/486728/486728_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/485927/485927_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/485194/485194_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/490612/490612_original.jpg) [](img%20src=)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/487925/487925_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/487982/487982_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/490096/490096_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/503015/503015_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/490482/490482_original.jpg) [](img%20src=)  
  
**Suit: Arms**  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/451882/451882_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/454153/454153_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/454121/454121_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/453521/453521_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/453849/453849_original.jpg) [](img%20src=)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/454611/454611_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/455275/455275_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/455056/455056_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/455476/455476_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/455807/455807_original.jpg) [](img%20src=)  
  
**Suit: Cups**  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/475892/475892_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/477433/477433_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/477620/477620_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/486207/486207_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/483754/483754_original.jpg) [](img%20src=)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/484188/484188_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/479915/479915_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/480829/480829_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/481252/481252_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/481322/481322_original.jpg) [](img%20src=)  
  
**Suit: Coins**  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/449954/449954_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/467745/467745_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/463774/463774_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/491435/491435_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/492368/492368_original.jpg) [](img%20src=)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/469729/469729_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/491973/491973_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/468525/468525_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/469270/469270_original.jpg)  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/469070/469070_original.jpg) [](img%20src=)  
  
for the trump cards (Major Arcana), see the preceding chapter

**Author's Note:**

> There's also a site that prints hard copy tarot decks from the images. Contact me as mific through my dreamwidth or livejournal profiles by PM, or email me on **mific@livejournal.com** if you want me to send you a deck. This is a fanwork so they're not for sale and there's no profit, but you'd need to reimburse the costs - it's not expensive.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Graphic Wallpaper: Losers Major Arcana Tarot Deck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904319) by [Cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo)
  * [Losers Tarot Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198073) by [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink)
  * [Losers Read Tarot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179542) by [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice)




End file.
